Why did you ruin my life? DRARRY!
by potterhead227
Summary: Slash- m/m, don't like than don't read. "why would you do this to me? How could you! Everything was so simple until you walked into my life" M for rape, language, and other shinanigans. (also a lot of fluff with tragic key points) Hope you like it!


(My first one) New Chapters coming soon!

Harry had fury in his emerald green eyes. Malfoy was being his arrogant self as always, but in this case, Harry was filled with anger, stress, and hate. It was their 4th year and Harry had just been selected to be in the triwizard tournament. It was almost time for bed and no one could be seen. He was in complete and total melt down when of course Malfoy had to start another fight.

"My father and I have a bet you see, I think that you won't last 10 minutes in this tournament. He disagrees...he thinks you won't last 5!" The slytherin stated.

He grabbed Harry and attempted to punch him. Harry grabbed him around the shoulder and slammed him agenst t wall. Harry had his hands around Malfoy's throat. Their faces were only inches apart and Harry's feet were on top of the pale boy's shoes. Nobody was around, so Harry didn't have to worry about anything. He wasn't going to have mercy.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy! He's vial and cruel..and you're just as pathetic!" Harry fought back.

"Pathetic..." Draco muttered in disgust. "What are you gunna do potter? kill me? Don"t you think mummy will be upset. Famous harry potter wanting to kill a Malfoy because he was made fun of, like a little baby! Wah!"

Harry didn't know what to do, his eyes were so full of anger that he was seeing purple. He was being spastic and shaking with fury. He didn't know what to do. Hurting Draco physically would just give him a bruise. Harry had to do something that would turn Malfoy ballistic.

The two were looking into each other in the dead eye. Harry's fury green and Draco's smirking grey eyes were locked. They stared for enough time for Harry to get consumed by his beautiful eyes. In the moment Harry was an emotional rollercoaster. He was so angry that he could crucio Draco right now. The boy wanted to just stare at Malfoy.

And then Harry caught himself doing something he wasn't sure he wanted to do. Draco on the other hand was going from a smirk to a scared frown.

"Wha-"Draco was cut off by a pair of wet lips forced agents his. If there wasn't brick behind the boy, he would of fallen over. Draco was looking at Harry's closed eyes, and It took the slytherin a few seconds to realize what the kid was doing. That second he knew what was doing on, Malfoy tried to break free by moving his head around, and eventually he bit Harry's lip enough for it to bleed and he let go. Moving his arms down to his side to let Draco be freed from the horrible incident, Harry was trying to comprehend the 5 seconds of pure heaven in hell.

Draco tripped over Harry as he was heading down the corridor, and fell over, while Harry just stood there blankly for a few moments, wondering what he had just done.

* * *

Harry sprinted as hard as possible to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, to be alone. He didn't want to make a scene or even talk to Ron and Hermione. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He went on the other die of the circular sink that was opposite of the door, so in case anybody tried to get in, he wasn't visible right away.

"What did I just do? I am not gay! I'm like girls! I like Cho," Harry repeated to himself. "Liking one guy doesn't make you gay, it can't! But wait...I don't like Draco! I hate h- w-why did I just call him Draco! No you can't! Why did you kiss him?"

Harry slammed himself on the floor, thinking about the kiss. That was the absolute best kiss he had ever had, and he wasn't even trying. They kind of just kissed...No, Harry just kissed him. Draco on the other hand was so freaked out he didn't even know what to do! How could it of been so perfect! But that is all Harry could think about. It was if the two were made for each other. But Harry nor Draco wished to think of it like that.


End file.
